Wrath of the Dex Holders
by kostasgriv
Summary: Hello, I am kostasgriv and this is Wrath of the Dex Holders. When Games, Anime and Manga combine, a fanfic is made. Basically, this is the story of our favorite Dex Holders from the Pokemon Video Games after each and every one's separate journeys are completed. Supernatural powers, Pokemon conspiracies and much much more! Have a nice read!
1. The Kanto Gathering

Hello, I am kostasgriv and this is Wrath of the Dex Holders. When Games, Anime and Manga combine, a fanfic is made. Basically, this is the story of our favorite Dex Holders from the Pokemon Video Games after each and every one's separate journeys are completed. Have a nice read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I am writing the story just for fun.

Wrath of the Dex Holders

KANTO ACT

Chapter 1: The Kanto Gathering

Step 1: Kanto / Professor: Oak / Dex Holders: Red, Leaf, Blue, Yellow

Red: An ordinary boy from Pallet Town, Red started with a Charmander (now Charizard) and managed to become a Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League.

Leaf: Red's cousin from Viridian City, Leaf started with a Bulbasaur (now Venusaur) and managed to become a Top Coordinator of the Grand Festival.

Blue: Prof. Oak's grandson, Blue started with a Squirtle (now Blastoise) and managed to reach Top 2 at the Indigo League. He holds a grudge over Red for that.

Yellow: An ordinary girl from Viridian City, Yellow was late to Prof, Oak's Lab at the Pokemon distribution day, and thus got a Pikachu (now Raichu, nicknamed Sparkle) as a starter. She managed to reach Top 2 at the Kanto Grand Festival. She holds a grudge over Leaf for that.

These four people have many similarities. They are the only Pokedex Holders Professor Oak ever appointed. They started at the very same day and ended up in similar paths. What is more important is, what will they choose to do after their journeys are over.

Prof. Oak: "Both the Indigo League and Kanto Grand Festival have ended. Soon enough, I will learn if the Four have chosen the Path of the Holder. And if they do, then, I, Professor Oak will rule the world!"

True to Professor Oak's words, the four Pokedex holders started arriving one after another. First came Blue.

Prof. Oak: "Blue, my grandson! I am so proud of you!"

Blue: "Proud? Are you kidding me, Gramps? I came second!"

Prof. Oak: "It doesn't matter, Blue! What is important is that you are one of Kanto's strongest Trainers!"

Blue: "Red is the stronger, though…"

Prof. Oak: "You should not treat Red that way! You were friends once upon a time, remember?"

Blue: "Once upon a time was once upon a time! After all, how can you, my Gramps, select Red over me?"

Prof. Oak: "Are you crazy, Blue? When did I tell that I choose Red over you?"

Blue: "You didn't say it, but you mean it!"

Prof. Oak: "Can you be so hateful towards Red?"

Blue: "I can be even more!"

Prof. Oak: "You know, Blue, there are times where we have to work together with people we dislike. If, I say, if, there is a reason for you and Red to work together to achieve something, will you be able to pull it off?"

Blue: "What kind of question is that? What are you planning, Gramps?"

Prof. Oak: "Nothing! It was just a question! Silly of me to ask."

Blue: "Smart of you to realize."

Prof. Oak: "Whatever… What are you going to do from now on? Try the League once again?"

Blue: "No way! If you don't mind, I would like to stay here, as your assistant."

Prof. Oak: "That's great, Blue! Well, you can start whenever you wish!"

Blue: "Right now, Gramps! Give me my first assignment!"

Prof. Oak: "Not yet. You should go visit Daisy, your sister, first."

Blue: "Guess you are right! Smell ya!"

Prof. Oak: "Smell ya… He left. Hopefully. Let's see who comes next."

Soon enough, someone else came in. Red.

Red: "Professor, I did it!"

Prof. Oak: "Congratulations, Red! You are the best!"

Red: "Well, I guess you kinda wanted Blue to win it."

Prof. Oak: "You are wrong! I kinda wanted the best to win it! And that was you!"

Red: "I can't thank you enough for the compliment."

Prof. Oak: "No need. Should I ask, what are you planning to do next?"

Red: "If you would have no problem, I would like to work here as your assistant."

Prof. Oak: "Let me think… It is a great idea! You should start tomorrow! Now, it's better that you visit your Mom! Be sure not to tell Leaf anything! She will be jealous!"

Red: "You are right! See you tomorrow, Professor!"

Prof. Oak: "Tomorrow, Red. Tomorrow…"

Later on came Leaf: "Professor! It's me!"

Prof. Oak: "Leaf! Nice to see you here! Congratulations for the title!"

Leaf: "Thanks a lot, Professor! Have you seen Red, by the way?"

Prof. Oak: "He was here right a moment before. He is now headed to his house."

Leaf: "Great! I am going as well!"

Prof. Oak: "Wait! Leaf, have you decided of what you should do now?"

Leaf: "To be honest, no. But I have an idea…"

Prof. Oak: "Feel free to tell me!"

Leaf: "I would like to become your assistant. That is, if you wish."

Prof. Oak: "Of course I do! Come tomorrow for your first assignment! Also, don't tell Red anything! He will be jealous"

Leaf: "I won't, Professor! See you!"

Leaf: "See you, Leaf! Tomorrow…"

Only one person was left. Yellow…

Yellow: "Professor! I am back!"

Prof. Oak: "Last as always…"

Yellow: "What did you say?"

Prof. Oak: " Nothing! I just said congratulations for your progress!"

Yellow: "Like if it was progress at all…"

Prof. Oak: "What do you mean?"

Yellow: "I mean, that Leaf gets on my nerves!"

Prof. Oak: "You should not feel that way! Runner-up at your very first Grand Festival is not a petty placing."

Yellow: "Like there will be other."

Prof. Oak: "What? Are you stopping as a Coordinator?"

Yellow: "Officially!"

Prof. Oak: "What a pity! What are you going to do from now on?"

Yellow: "No clue…"

Prof. Oak: "Well, I have an idea, but I do not know if you will like it."

Yellow: "Tell me, please!"

Prof. Oak: "You can always come here as my assistant! What do you think?"

Yellow: "Let me see… Of course I will! Starting right now!"

Prof. Oak: "Not now! Tomorrow morning is better!"

Yellow: "I guess you are right! That is, I am going to my parents!"

Prof. Oak: "See you tomorrow, then!"

Yellow: "See you tomorrow!"

Prof. Oak: "That's it! I managed to gather all four Dex Holders at their peak of power, at the very same place with me present! The moment of truth has come! And that truth is, I, Professor Oak will rule the world!"

The very next day…

Blue: "Gramps, I am here!"

Prof. Oak:"Great! Just wait a moment! I have a surprise for you!"

Blue: "Surprise? You know I don't like surprises!"

Prof. Oak: "You will like this one!"

Blue: "Whatever. I can wait a bit!"

Meanwhile, Red was entering the Lab.

Prof. Oak: "Looks like you will have to wait no longer!"

Red: "Hello, Professor! Ready to start working!"

Blue: "I don't believe it! You here?"

Red: "Blue, how's it going since our battle?"

Blue: "How's it going, you asked? You ruined my life, that's how's going!"

Red: "Come on, Blue! It is just a battle!"

Blue: "It was not just a battle! It was a League final! Still, I am not angry with you this time! Gramps, what's going on?"

Prof. Oak: "I thought that this would be a nice chance for you to make up!"

Red: "You mean, you don't want me as an assistant?"

Blue: "Wait, did Gramps tell you to take the place of his assistant?"

Red: "Exactly! What about you?"

Blue: "He asked me the very same thing!"

Leaf: "So did with me!"

Prof. Oak: "As planned… Let's stall a bit longer…"

Red: "Wait. Did Prof. Oak ask you to become his assistant and you said nothing to me, your cousin?"

Leaf: "Excuse me, Red, but didn't you do the same?"

Red: "I did the same because Prof. Oak said so!"

Leaf: "He said the same to me! He said that…"

Both at the same time: "You will become jealous! Oops!"

Blue: "Okay, Gramps! Something's amiss here, and we know it!"

Prof. Oak: "I just forgot that I asked all of you! I thought I asked Yellow!"

Leaf: "Yellow? Is she coming here?"

Blue: "Looks like Gramps wants us all four to come here."

Red: "I bet he told her to become his assistant!"

Yellow: "You are right, Red! He told me exactly that!"

Leaf: "Thing is, he told the same to any single one of us!"

Yellow: "Leaf, you here?"

Red: "Yeah, she is here! Have a problem?"

Yellow: "Listen, Red! The only problem that I have with you is that she is your cousin! But when it comes to her…"

Prof. Oak: "STOP!"

Blue: "Oops! Gramps entered Super Mode!"

Prof. Oak: "Stop babbling and hear me closely… I gathered all four of way here without knowing because I want to tell you something important."

Blue: "Finally, we get to hear the plan!"

Prof. Oak: "Don't hurry, Blue! Well, as you remember, the last time we all met was at your journey's very first day, right here."

Red: "So, is this kinda a reunion?"

Prof. Oak: "Sort of. It's more like an aftermath of your journeys."

Leaf: "Which leads us where?"

Prof. Oak: "I am not sure if you kids have realized it, but you are special."

Yellow: "Of course we are special! We got the best places as Trainers and Coordinators all over Kanto!"

Prof. Oak: "Exactly! And that is, because you all share something…"

Red: "I guess you mean we were all together that day…"

Prof. Oak: "Yeah, that was important. Know why?"

Leaf: "No clue."

Prof. Oak: "I gave all of you something back then."

Blue: "Starter Pokemon! What's the point, Gramps?"

Prof. Oak: "I gave you something else as well."

Red: "The Pokedex…"

Prof. Oak: "Right, Red."

Blue: "I can't believe that my Gramps tells Red he's right."

Leaf: 'You better shut up and listen to the Professor."

Prof. Oak: "Thanks for this one, Leaf. As Red said, you got your Pokedex."

Yellow: "So what?"

Red: "Excuse me, Yellow. Haven't you noticed that no other than us four all over Kanto had a Pokedex? "

Yellow: "I guess you are right! That makes us…"

Prof. Oak: "Dex Holders! That's the title!"

Red: "Wow, I am a Dex Holder! Never thought of it that way."

Prof. Oak: "It was about time. As you can see, these Pokedexes are something more than simple encyclopedias! They are mystic artifacts!"

Blue: "Artifacts?"

Prof. Oak: "Artifacts that help you control and battle Pokemon! And of course, not only that!"

Leaf: "Excuse me, but this is taking too much time, Can you be a bit more brief?"

Prof. Oak: "I will try. Let's take things from the beginning. As most of you must have figured out already, I sent you out with a Pokedex for a purpose."

Blue: "Okay, that's obvious! Leaf said "Be brief!" What purpose is this?"

Prof. Oak: "I wanted you to journey around the region in order to train and harness your powers."

Red: "Excuse me, but we have no special powers or anything!"

Prof. Oak: "Not yet! I am still sure that you have had some unusual sightings… For example, Red, you must have seen Moltres."

Red: "Wait, you are right, I did! On Cinnabar Island! How can you know?"

Prof. Oak: "Because your Pokedex has the power to lure Moltres towards you. You are the Dex Holder of Fire. I gave you that Pokedex because you chose Charmander. Even your name, Red, indicates your prowess over fire"

Red: "Fire? Does that mean I have power over fire?"

Prof. Oak: "Not yet! But you will soon have! Very soon!"

Red: "That' be great!"

Blue: "Dream on… You know, guys. I saw Aritcuno on Seafoam Islands, and I am Blue. I even have a Blastoise! That is, I get Water!"

Prof. Oak: "Right, Blue!"

Blue: "That means that I will be able to crush the Fire-type Red anytime!"

Prof. Oak: "Doubt it! You also get power over Ice, which is weak to Fire!"

Red: "Ha! Laughs best who laughs last."

Yellow: "Wait, I am here too! I saw Zapdos at the abandoned Power Plant! I am Yellow and I got an Electric-type Pikachu! I got Electiricity!"

Prof. Oak: "And magnetism as well, Yellow!"

Leaf: "That leaves me… I saw no legendary Pokemon…"

Prof. Oak: "You may not have seen any legendaries, but you have the power of Grass and Earth!"

Leaf: "Neat!"

Red: "Neat or not, my Fire beats you!"

Prof. Oak: "Guys, focus on the topic! You are not supposed to fight each other! You are supposed to fight for the good of Kanto!"

Yellow: "Fight against what?"

Prof. Oak: "Evil organizations like Team Rocket!"

Blue: "Excuse me, Gramps! Am I supposed to fight alongside Red?"

Prof. Oak: "Exactly. You four must be one team! You are the Kanto Dex Holders! United under the same legendaries, the same professor!"

Yellow: "I refuse to help Leaf!"

Prof. Oak: "Your lives as Trainers and Coordinators have nothing to do with that! Now, you must fight together! With your new-found power!"

Red: "You said we will get power very soon! Where will we?"

Prof. Oak: "I will give it! Time to perform the ritual!"

Yellow: "Ritual? This sounds good!"

Prof. Oak: "It is! Now stop talking and let me get the job done. The Ritual of the Dex Holders begins! Red, you are the Dex Holder of Fire and the power of Moltres is yours! Blue, you are the Dex Holder of Water and Ice and the power of Articuno is yours! Yellow, you are the Dex Holder of Electricity and Magnetism and the power of Zapdos is yours! And Green, you are the Dex Holder of Grass and Earth and the power of all nature is yours! For you Four are Kanto's new Dex Holders! Okay, guys, ritual done!"

Red: "That is it! We got our powers!"

Chapter 1: End


	2. Power Unleashed!

Wrath of the Dex Holders

KANTO ACT

Chapter 2: Power Unleashed!

Kanto's four Dex Holders are still in Professor Oak's Laboratory, while the ritual is complete! They are now at the Lab's backyard, training with their powers.

Prof. Oak: "You summon the powers as follows. You think of what you want to do, and say loudly the name of the Legendary Pokemon that lends you power. Leaf, you say Nature instead."

Leaf: "Got it! Nature!"

Suddenly, all nearby plants have grown to massive size!

Leaf: "Wow! I did all this myself?"

Prof. Oak: "Your powers are more than you ever imagined, Leaf."

Leaf: "I see, but what should we do with all these plants?"

Red: "Let me burn them to ashes! Moltres!"

Suddenly, all plants were burnt down.

Red: "That's called power!"

Prof. Oak: "Blue, Yellow, do you want to test your powers?"

Blue: "Sure! Let's make Red wet! Articuno!"

Prof. Oak: "No!"

Blue managed to make Red all wet.

Blue: "Hahaha!"

Leaf: "That was not a joke! Nature!"

Leaf summoned a huge vine who tangled Blue whole

Red: "Serves him right! Time to evaporate the water from my body! Moltres!"

Red increased the heat around him, causing the water that made him wet evaporate.

Prof. Oak: "As you can see, Blue, you are not invincible with just a bit of power!"

Blue: "Okay, Gramps, you are right! Leaf, you better set me free!"

Leaf: "Say you are sorry first!"

Blue: "Okay, I am sorry! Bring me down!"

Red:"Leaf, let me do this one! Moltres!"

Red burnt the plants once again, causing Blue to fall all the way down.

Blue: "Let's fall softly! Articuno!"

Blue conjured a bubble that softened his fall.

Prof. Oak: "I think that if you manage to cooperate, you will become a great team!"

Yellow: "Shall I test my power?"

Leaf: "As long as you do not zap me…"

Yellow: "I won't, Smugleaf! Zapdos!"

Suddenly, all of the Holder's Pokeballs got magnetized into Yellow's hand.

Yellow: "Oops!"

Red: "That's the power of a magnet…"

Blue: "Bring back Blastoise and the others immediately!"

Leaf: "And better never call me Smugleaf again!"

Yellow: "Okay, Smugleaf!"

Leaf: "I said STOP IT, or else…"

Yellow: "Or else, what? I've your Pokemon! All of them!"

Red: "Okay, Yellow! Joke's over! Return the Pokeballs!"

Yellow: "Let's turn around the polaration of the magnet! Zapdos!"

The Pokeballs went to their original spots, at their Trainers.

Prof. Oak: "It looks like all of you used your power once… Now, you should try to fly!"

Red: "Fly? I know the way! Charizard…"

Prof. Oak: "You no longer need Charizard to fly, Red! You have the power of Moltres' wings inside you! Just try to fly normally!"

Red: "Let's give it a try! 1-2-3- Whoop! He is right! I can fly!"

Blue: "So do I! Right behind you, Redneck!"

Red: "If you don't want a Flamethrower to the face, you better never call me Redneck again!"

Blue: "If you don't want a Hydro Pump to the a _s, you better never tell me how to call you again!"

Yellow: "Hey, guys! I am here as well! I can fly too!"

Blue: "Excuse me, but it was obvious! You are Zapdos!"

Yellow: "Since Leaf is not bound to a legendary bird, does that mean she can't fly? Because, if she can't, that would be great!"

Leaf: "Too bad for you, I can fly too! Even though my powers of Grass and Earth are useless up here! Whoosh! I am afraid of heights!"

Red: "Since when?"

Leaf: "SINCE NOW!"

The kids finally hopped down…

Prof. Oak: "Your power tutoring is over! Now, to the main part!"

Leaf: "Here comes the chores…"

Prof. Oak: "What did you say, Leaf?"

Leaf: "Oops! Nothing, Professor!"

Prof. Oak: "Allright! Your job is to destroy all evil plaguing the Kanto region. However, you must keep undercover!"

Red: "Even from our families?"

Prof. Oak: "Only us five and the villains should know about your powers. For all others, you are the Pokemon Trainers you were. That is, Red, you will continue posing as a Pokemon Champion and Leaf as a Pokemon Coordinator and such…"

Yellow: "Bummer. I wanted to show Mom and Dad my zapping abilities…"

Prof. Oak: "However, there is a trick you can do. You can transfer your powers to your Pokemon!"

Blue: "If I actually have power over Water, why should I empower Blastoise instead of using it directly?"

Prof. Oak: "To keep the undercover, Blue!"

Leaf: "Won't the people notice a Venusaur summoning Earthquakes who also has the ability to fly?"

Prof. Oak: "You will make sure they don't notice it!"

Red: "This is getting interesting…"

Prof. Oak: "And, to make it more interesting, here is your first mission! Team Rocket."

Red: "Excuse me, but we caused Team Rocket to disband during our journey!"

Prof. Oak: "Yes, but some people are still trying to revive it! Your mission is to stop a certain group from sabotaging the Power Plant!"

Red: "Route 10's Power Plant is at the other side of the region! How are we supposed to get there?"

Prof. Oak: "Flying the way there."

Blue: "Still, what are we supposed to do to stop them?"

Prof. Oak: "I cannot know what are YOU supposed to do! The only thing I know is their plan!"

Red: "Better tell us, Professor Oak!"

Prof. Oak: "Allright. There is going to be a group of 3 grunts, of which one is disguised as a Plant Worker, one will be outside to check the perimeter and one will do the actual job. Stealing the Magnet Train's Energy Machine!"

Yellow: "What's the Magnet Train's Energy Machine?"

Prof. Oak: "Being the Holder of Zapdos, you should have known. Ask the Zapdos inside you. He knows."

Yellow: "Let me try… Zapdos, what the Magnet Train's Energy Machine!... Oops! It powers up the whole Magnet Train Rail from Saffron to Goldenrod!"

Red: "Hey, Goldenrod's in Johto! Shouldn't the Johto Dex Holders take care of this?"

Prof. Oak: "The Plant is in the Kanto side, Red!"

Blue: "And…"

Prof. Oak: "Stop asking and start moving!"

- Mission 1 -

The Dex Holders flew all the way to the Power Plant. They sat upon a nearby mountain top, discussing about the plan of the mission.

Red: "Okay, that's the guy securing the perimeter. Our first obstacle."

Leaf: "Then we have to find the impostor. Second obstacle!"

Yellow: "And finally catch the real culprit! Last part! I can do this myself, for I have vision of the Machine through Zapdos!"

Blue: "Excuse me, guys, but why are we talking about it that much? Leaf tangles him, we enter! They are 3 and powerless and we are 4 and Dex Holders!"

Yellow: "He is right! Let's barge in!"

Leaf: "First, I tangle the guard outside! Nature!"

Leaf's Nature kept the guard immobile.

Leaf: "Now, to make sure he doesn't see us, let's fly from behind!"

They flew all the way behind.

Yellow: "There is no door!"

Red: "We open a door using fire and water! Moltres!"

Blue: "Articuno!"

The door opened, and the Four barged in. Unfortunately, they bumped into two Power Plant guards.

Guard: "Stop right here, kiddies! Wait, you are Red, Blue, Leaf and Yellow! You are celebrities!"

Red: "We know, and there is something very important going on. Can we enter?"

Guard: "Well, it is prohibited, but I can make an exception!"

Red: "That's the good part of being famous!"

They entered the plant, and made it to the machine room.

Guard: "Excuse me, I can let you go anywhere but the Machine Room! Celebrities or not!"

Red: "Okay then! Charizard…"

Guard: "Please, not Charizard! Enter wherever you like!"

Leaf: "That's the good part of being powerful!"

Inside the Machine Room…

Yellow: "That's the Machine!"

Red: "Okay, we better hide, cause that guard outside may call the police!"

Blue: "First, stop acting like you are the leader and second, what will we do if he calls the police?"

Red: "Leaf digs a hole and we escape! There is no chance the policeman will believe a random guard that a Pokemon Champion is guilty if he doesn't see it himself!"

Yellow: "Clever boy! What do you say we make him the leader?"

Leaf: "Sure!"

Yellow: "Didn't ask you, Smugleaf!"

Red: "Hey, leader calls and says back to plan! How shall we know that a Team Rocket member will enter?"

Leaf: "Hey, cousin, got an idea! Should I make pitfalls all around the machine?"

Blue: "As clever as putting our Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise and Raichu in front of the machine to protect it!"

Red: "Just wait… Team Rocket will come…"

Truly, Team Rocket did come. A single grunt, to be specific.

Yellow: "Exactly the way Professor Oak described it!"

Red: "Leaf, the time has come! Do it!"

Leaf: "Let's entangle him in vines! Nature!"

The vines entangled the Grunt, not allowing him to escape.

Red: "Yellow, use magnetism to put the "Venusaur's Frenzy Plant" note at the machine!"

Yellow: "Zapdos!"

Blue: "Ready to leave?"

Red: "Yeah."

Leaf: "I'm digging out! Nature!"

The Four are safely outside…

Yellow: "Still, I cannot understand why we left a note over there!"

Blue: "This way the guard will find out that we were around to help with Team Rocket, without us having to interact with the Police!"

Yellow: "Still, why have we written: "Venusaur's Frenzy Plant" at the note?"

Leaf: "Because we had to tell them how we entangled the Grunt!"

Yellow: "But it wasn't Venusaur's Frenzy Plant that did the job!"

Red: "Our other option was "Leaf's Nature Superpower!". Seems better?"

Yellow: "Still, guys, I can't understand anything!"

Blue: "No need. Mission's over! Let's return to Gramps'!"

Back at Oak's Lab…

Prof. Oak: "For a first mission, you did great! You should continue that way with all your other missions!"

Next time: Kanto Act is put in a hiatus. Johto Act Begins!


End file.
